Kuroinu Rebellion: Rise of the White Wolf
by castlecrasher009
Summary: In response to Wimblegurk Brigade's Kuroinu Rebellion Challenge. For years, the kingdom of Eostia has been at war with the forces of the Black Fortress. Neither side has been able to overpower the other, but the tide of war is about to change with the appearance of a single man, a man who will not only end the war, but prove to be a savior in the face of a greater threat. OCxHarem


Kuroinu Rebellion: Rise of the White Wolf

By: Castlecrasher009

A Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru / The Witcher Crossover

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material referenced herein. All credit goes to their rightful owners.

In response to Wimblegurk Brigade's Kuroinu Rebellion Challenge.

Note: This story follows LionheartXIII's Kuroinu Rebellion Fan Game.

Prologue: The Witcher

A great battle raged in the Kestat Plains, a stretch of land separating the kingdom of Eostia and the Badlands. Two armies fought against one another in fierce combat, one side comprised of human mercenaries bearing the banner of a black dog while the other, a horde of inhuman creatures hailing from the 'Black Fortress.' Both sides engaged in the massive may lay where a vast amount of blood was spilt. And it was this sight that greeted a lone figure as he crested a small hill. The figure was a man wearing a hooded clock to hide most of his face. From under the cloak, one could see that the man was wearing a combination of scale mail and chain mail. The most prominent features of this man, however, are the three items he wears on his person. Poking out through a hole in the back of the cloak were the handles of a pair of swords, and hanging down from around his neck was a silver medallion in the shape of a wolf's head.

The man watched the battle unfold before him with a frown as he listened to the sounds of war. The clashing of steel, the screams of the dying, and the roar of both human and monster as the two sides battled. The young man started to become restless, almost like he was indecisive in his actions. After a few minutes, however, he suddenly stiffened as he spotted something. Growling and muttering a curse under his breath, the young man reached up to grasp the handle of one of his swords just as he suddenly and inexplicably disappeared in a flash of pale green light.

\- Meanwhile –

Volt was having a terrible time. He had gotten separated from his men in the heat of the battle and now found himself surrounded by a group of orcs. The leader of the Black Dogs panted heavily as he tried to regain enough strength to fight off his opposition. To make matters worse, the orc leader had just arrived on the scene and was looking to take his head. Volt knew that the odds of him surviving was diminishing by the second as long as he went without support. Even now, he could hear his men calling to him, but were kept away by the orcs standing between them. Still, he would fight to his last. Bringing his claymore up, Volt readied himself for what might just be his last fight.

An orc charged him on his right, bringing his club down in a mighty swing. Volt dodged the attack as the club hit the ground, kicking up a large blast of dirt. The mercenary swung his claymore around, capitalizing on the miss to take the orc's head clean off. Another orc with a war hammer came next, swinging his weapon horizontally. Volt ducked under the blow and stabbed his blade into his opponents gut. He was already pulling free just as the monster moaned out in pain to block the attack from a sword wielding orc. The mercenary pushed off in time to avoid the stab from a spear that came from behind. Rolling on the ground, Volt brought his sword up to block an attack from his right as two more orcs charged him. Letting out a mighty roar, the mercenary swung his sword in a wide arc, cutting deeply into the three orcs surrounding him. As his foes fell, Volt panted as exhaustion began to take hold. Motion to his left caught attention as he saw the orc leader stomp towards him with his battle-axe held high. The man grunted as he raised his claymore up, ready for battle. The orc leader roared as it charged, bringing the axe down upon Volt. Dodging to the side, Volt swung his sword around in an attack that was blocked by the orc's axe. Slashing again, the orc blocked with the flat of his blade before pushing the small human off and went to take his head with a horizontal slash. Volt jumped back before trying to stab the orc with his sword. The orc leader moved to the side while bringing his axe down to redirect the sword point into the ground. Once grounded, the orc reared back to backhand Volt, sending the man flying through the air, his sword slipping from his grasp due to his weakened state. Volt tumbled along the ground for a moment before coming to rest, panting heavily from pain and fatigue. He struggled to rise from the dirt as the orc leader slowly advanced upon him. The leader of the mercenaries raised his head to see the orc leader stare at him for a second before raising his massive battle-axe high in the air. He heard his men scream out his name as he closed his eyes, awaiting his bitter end.

 _*FWOSH!*_

 _*FOOM!*_

"Gragh!" Volt heard something that sounded like a muffled blow and the orc leader's startled cry that caused the sound of battle to cease around him. Opening his eyes, the man was startled to a bubble of orange light surrounding him. Turning his head, Volt's eyes widened as he found a man crouched down between him and the orc leader with his hand outstretched, his fingers curled into an odd sign. The man wore a cloak that covered himself save for the hilt of a sword sticking out through a hole in the back. He also noticed that his other hand held another sword that glowed with unfamiliar runes. The orc leader had apparently staggered backwards as it had hit the bubble with his axe, his cry alerting everyone nearby, who was now staring at the stranger in awe. The man lowered his arm as the bubble disappeared. He then stood to his full height and silently walked towards the orc leader, who took a few cautious steps back. The man then brought his sword up and held it with both hands, ready for battle.

The orc leader growled and then roared as he swung his battle-axe at the human how dared to interfere. What happened next, though, shocked everyone. The man smirked as he suddenly disappeared in a pale green light, his form blurring to the side as the axe came down. The orc only had a brief moment to stare in shock before he cried out in pain as the human instantly appeared at the beast's left side and cut into the orc with a slash of his sword. The orc tried to kill the man again only to meet the same fate as the man warped again and slashed his right side. The man then vanished once more and appeared behind the orc with his blade raised to stab down into the orc's back, electing yet another cry of agony.

The orcs surrounding the fight began to growl before charging in to help their leader. The man turned to see them as he pulled his sword free and warped away from the orc leader. Now in the midst of the orc pack, the man raised his left arm into the air before slamming it down on the ground. A concussion blast flew out in all directions, sending orcs that were near flying into the air. The man pressed his advantage by warping over to a nearby orc and slashed its chest open with a swing of his sword. He was already on the move before the orc fell as he moved to another orc and stabbed it right in the heart. He immediately turned to another orc and threw his left hand at it, sending a smaller concussion blast that slammed into it, causing it to slam into a small group of its fellow orcs with the force of a sledgehammer. Pulling his sword free, the man warped out of the path of a downward blow from another orc before aiming his left hand right at the orc's face. A stream of flame and hot gas erupted from his hand that flew right into the orcs face, causing it to scream in pain as the fire burned him. The tip of a blade ended his suffering as it pierced his heart. Pulling the sword free, the man turned his attention to a group of orcs charged him. He brought his sword up in a ready stance as a wave of green light exploded from his body, passing over the group of advancing orcs. Then he disappeared. In the next second, the green form of the man blipped in and out of existence right next to each one of the orcs, each one accompanied by the flash of steel. The man then reappeared where he had stood not a moment before and swung the sword down, flicking blood from the tip. Each one of the orcs suddenly let out a cry of pain as parts of their bodies suddenly detached from them as they fell to the ground dead.

Volt stood wide-eyed as he watched the man who saved him single handedly slaughter the orc detachment that was about to kill him using magic and abilities he had never witnessed before. In all his years of fighting, he had never seen such a sight.

"Volt! We're here!"

Volt snapped out of his stupor as a large group of his men ran to his side. They had been successful in breaking through the enemy line using the distraction made by the stranger's fight and were now watching the one-sided battle between the orcs and the stranger.

The man in question had just killed another orc when a war cry alerted him to the presence of the orc leader who was charging him with fury in his eyes. The man raised his left hand and pointed in three spots in front of him, drawing an invisible inverted triangle in the air. He then thrusted his hand forward in another sign. The orc leader suddenly grasped his head as a white haze surrounded it, making him stumble and falter in his charge, and that was all the opening the man seemed to need as he vanished once more. The next thing the orc leader knew was intense pain as his right arm suddenly flew away from his body, blood gushing from the severed stump. Stumbling back a step, the orc saw a flash of green in his peripheral vision on his right side before his left arm joined his right. The now armless orc staggered around in intense pain as blood flowed from the open wounds. The lightheaded orc stopped and gave out a low groan as he slumped over just as the man reappeared standing on his back with his sword held high.

 _*Shlish!*_

 _*Thump! Thump!*_

A flash of steel marked the orcs demise as his head flew from his body, bouncing off the ground two times before coming to rest. The headless corpse fell to its knees before pitching forward to fall to the ground as the man jumped from his perch and landed harmlessly next to the head. The man looked to the severed head before looking up at the remaining orcs, who were trembling at the sight of their dead leader and the human who effortlessly killed it. At an unseen signal, the orcs turned and fled from the battle, the sound of a distant horn filling the air sounding the retreat.

The Black Dogs watched as the orc army retreated before the shouts and cheers began to grow until it was a deafening roar. As some chose to pursue the fleeing army, Volt and his men approached the stranger who was sheathing his sword.

"Thank you, stranger, for saving my life. I owe you a debt." Volt said as he approached the man.

The man turned to him and nodded his head, his hood hiding the majority of his facial features. "You do not need to thank me. I saw that you were in danger and acted accordingly, nothing more."

"Regardless, you saved my life and killed the orc leader, granting us victory in this battle. Your skills and abilities were beyond astounding. Eostia could really use someone of your strength to fight for it. What say you? Will you accompany us back to Rad, I'm sure that Lady Celestine would like to meet you."

The man seemed to think it over before nodding his head; this made the men around him cheer.

Volt smiled as he stepped forward and offered his hand. "I swear you won't regret it, friend. Allow me to introduce myself. Volt, leader of the Black Dog Mercenaries."

The man glanced down at the offered hand before bringing his hands up to remove his hood. He revealed himself as a young man with ashen-white hair that was tied in a small ponytail behind his head. Pale skin covered his face that was marred slightly by a scar that ran across his left eye, which was closed along with his right. When he opened them, though, the men gasped in surprise at what they saw.

A pair of glowing, green slitted eyes not much different from a cat.

The young man looked at Volt who was staring at the man in awe of the sight.

"Auron of Rivia, Witcher, at your service."

\- To Be Continued –

{Author's Notes}

This is a little something I am making in response to Wimblegurk Brigade's Kuroinu Rebellion Challenge. While not exactly as the parameters state, it should be entertaining nonetheless.

This one is based off the Witcher Series by Andrzej Sapkowski, a fantasy novel about professional monster hunters called Witchers. Anyone who has read the novels or played the games can recognize the moves used by my OC.

Bet a lot of you were expecting Geralt when you first saw this, didn't you.

I'll go into more detail of who Auron is in the first chapter of the story, but for now, I'll tell you this. A lot of you are going to say that a Witcher's eyes should be yellow. I am aware of the fact that all Witcher's have yellow cat eyes do to the mutation received in the Trial of the Grasses. But Auron's eyes are green for a reason. Not only are they to make him unique, but it also to clue in who he is.

Care to take a guess?

Before I go any further, I will say this. I know how the original Kuroinu series went and I absolutely do not condone any form of rape. I personally consider it a vile act and do not support it. So don't expect to read anything like that in this story. If there is something like that, it will only be hinted but not described. Just so you know.

Anyway, go the ball rolling on this so I'll update when I do some more reading and playing on the series.

Peace.


End file.
